Loving Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch thinks that he's not good enough for C. C., so Natsuki tries to give him advice.


Note: Code Geass and Mai-Hime are both anime that were done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge returned home. As Zero, he and the Black Knights battled Princess Cornelia. It was another battle Lelouch won, but it was hardly an easy victory. He gotten beaten up and almost got shot several times. Because of that, he wasn't in the most charming and delightful of moods.

C. C., Lelouch's closest ally and girlfriend, was thrilled to see Lelouch back. She ran up to him, gave him a big hug, and said, "I'm so glad you're back."

Lelouch barely sounded awake, while saying, "Hi C. C."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and could tell he was won out. She gently played with his hair, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I think so. I managed to stop another one of Cornelia's crazy attacks. However, I did get beaten up a lot."

C. C. had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps having dinner will help you."

Lelouch replied, "Nah, I'm just going to go to sleep."

C. C. responded, "Very well then." She hugged him again, while saying, "Just know that I love you so much and I always want to make your life better, so when you need help, tell me."

Lelouch lightly smiled and said, "I might do that." Lelouch crawled to his bedroom. He wore his day clothes to bed, because he was too tired to get on his pajamas. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning, Lelouch woke up and got out of bed. He looked around the living room and saw that C. C. had prepared breakfast for him. He sat down and grabbed a cup of coffee, but he accidentally spilt the coffee on his pants. He screamed, "Wowsers, that hurt!"

C. C. ran to the living room and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I spilt coffee on myself, for the fifth time this month."

C. C. replied, "I shouldn't of made it so warm."

Lelouch lightly smiled and responded, "It's my fault. I'm the prince of clumsiness."

C. C. sat next to Lelouch and wrapped her arms around him. She said, "I'm glad that mission is over. When we're apart, my heart misses you."

Lelouch asked, "What's going on with you?"

C. C. smiled and asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch explained, "You used to be snarky. You used to make a smart aleck comment about everything I do and say. What happened to your old personality? Did you lose your memory again?"

C. C. shook her head and replied, "No, being with you has changed me and my mood. I used to be cynical, grumpy, and I felt like I didn't have a place in the world. You helped me, by making me feel important and for caring about me. My recent behavior is because of you. You changed me, for the better. Is that okay?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I guess so. You've changed my life a lot too."

C. C. asked, "How have I changed your life?"

Lelouch explained, "Well, my life wasn't as cheerful or pleasant, until you came along. Most people didn't believe in me. Most people that I was an immature fool, full of edgy hipster antics." Lelouch accidentally dropped his breakfast plate on himself. The food landed all over him and his clothes. He got frustrated, while saying, "Maybe Suzaku and the others were right about me. I might just be a dumb joke."

C. C. replied, "You're so much more."

Lelouch said, "I don't know. I need to think about who I am and if I'm actually benefitting the world."

C. C. sweetly replied, "Nobody benefits my heart more than you."

Lelouch responded, "I appreciate the sentiment, but I still need to go for a drive." He kissed C. C. and walked out.

Lelouch got into his car and drove for several miles. He drove for so long, he didn't know what city he was in or where he was going. He saw that there was a fast food place nearby, so he drove to it. Lelouch drove to the fast food lane.

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino were in the car, behind Lelouch. Natsuki and Shizuru had been dating for several months. Although Natsuki often got shy around Shizuru, the two got along incredibly well. Natsuki looked at Shizuru and said, "I'm glad that we got another chance to have lunch together."

Shizuru replied, "It's the first time we've done that, in a month."

Natsuki responded, "I wish it hadn't been that long. I've been so busy saving people and stopping bad guys."

Shizuru gently replied, "You shouldn't feel any concern and guilt about that. You were doing the right thing. I couldn't be more proud of you."

Natsuki responded, "And I couldn't be more proud to be dating you. Choosing to date you was the best decision of my life."

Shizuru replied, "Falling in love with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me." The two lovebirds kissed.

It was Lelouch's turn to order. Lelouch said, "I'll have a bucket of chicken, a bucket of fries, and two soft drinks."

The employee replied, "That'll cost twenty dollars."

Lelouch screamed, "Twenty dollars?! Wowsers, that's an insanely high price."

The employee sighed and said, "Just throw the money at me."

Lelouch drove to the window and replied, "Very well then." He threw the twenty dollar bill at the employee.

The employee asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Lelouch said, "You told me to throw at you."

The employee replied, "You were taking that phrase, too literally. In fact, I'm going to get my revenge on you." He grabbed the bucket of chicken and threw it at Lelouch. After that, he threw the bucket of fries on Lelouch. He took the lids, off the sodas, and poured fifty ounces of soda at Lelouch's face. Lelouch parked his car in the parking lot and moped around.

Natsuki and Shizuru saw what happened, so Natsuki drove to a nearby parking space. She opened her car window and said, "Hi Lelouch."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "How do you know I am?"

Natsuki explained, "We were in a crossover, back in November of 2018."

Lelouch replied, "I've been in so many weird crossovers, so I probably don't remember that."

Natsuki and Shizuru both had concerned looks on their faces. Natsuki asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch had a dramatic look on his face, while saying, "I'm not so sure about that. I feel like I've been a failure, as a boyfriend. C. C.'s in love with me and I love her too, but I haven't been that helpful and cool. When I'm around her, I often act like a tired, but goofy simpleton. I often do dumb stuff, like goofy dance moves and throw stuff out the window. A lot of people are ashamed of me and my behavior and I'm starting to understand why. However, I hope that C. C. never becomes one of those people. I always want her to be proud of me, but there's not much to be proud of."

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and said, "I feel sorry for Lelouch. He seems like such a well-intentioned, handsome gentleman."

Natsuki could relate to Lelouch's feelings of doubt. She often felt like she wasn't good enough for Shizuru, but Shizuru kept reminding her of how special she is and how lucky they were, to have each other. Natsuki hoped she could make Lelouch feel better. She looked at him and said, "I understand your emotions."

Lelouch replied, "I'm not so sure about that. My emotions are super weird."

Natsuki said, "I often feel like I'm not a good enough girlfriend for Shizuru and I often think I'm not a good enough hero. Instead of being scared about not being good enough for C. C., you should be proud of the accomplishments you've done so far and you should try to keep improving yourself. If you don't give up and keep putting more and more effort into what you do, you can make C. C. love you even more."

Lelouch thought about what Natsuki said and had a hard time disagreeing with her sentiment. He realized that if he wanted C. C. to keep on loving him, he should put a lot of effort into being a good boyfriend. He looked at Natsuki and said, "Thank you for the advice. I need to go and make C. C. proud of me." He waved to Natsuki and Shizuru and drove away.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and said, "I'm more proud of you, than ever before."

Natsuki replied, "And my love for you is bigger, than ever before." The two lovebirds kissed each other.

A few hours later, Lelouch returned home, with some jewelry and a fancy necklace. He handed the eloquent items to C. C. and said, "Hi."

C. C. replied, "Hi Lelouch. What's going on?"

Lelouch responded, "I haven't been showing enough appreciation towards the most wonderful and important person in my life. I'm through with that ignorance." He hugged C. C., while saying, "You are the best thing in my life and instead of being scared about how mediocre my antics are, I'm going to work hard to be whatever you want me to be."

C. C. replied, "Then keep being yourself, because you're the most precious gift I could ever ask for. Thank you for being the most loving thing in my life." She kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch and C. C. started cuddling, while watching cartoons. Lelouch didn't know if he deserved someone as wonderful as C. C., but he knew that his life was better than ever and he was going to make sure that C. C.'s life kept getting better and better. Lelouch rejected being a part of Britannia's kingdom, but he had found his own paradise, thanks to C. C.


End file.
